Memories of Light
by YinYangWriter
Summary: After becoming friends with the LYOKO warriors, Kayla remembers her first encounters with Eva. Mostly back story for my OC. Rated T for language.


**I do not own **_**Code: LYOKO**_**, however, Kayla and Eva are my creations. This takes place not long after my Light and Shadow fan fiction ended. It was only supposed to be a one story thing, but now I have all these ideas for more stories, so there will be more adventures with Eva and Kayla. **

**This fan fiction is mostly back story about Kayla and Eva told from Kayla's point of view through her old diary entries. It gives you some insight to Kayla and Eva friendship before they came to Kadic. Rated T for language.**

* * *

><p>Kayla walked home from a long and boring day of school. There was no XANA attack today, which was good, but Kayla wished there had been. School just seemed . . . normal. It was getting mundane. She remembered a time not too long ago where every day held a new drama.<p>

Bon Ami, Eva's dog that Kayla was taking care of since pets weren't permitted at Kadic, greeted her when she stepped through the front door. No one else was home. That was not unusual. Kayla's father was a doctor and her mother was an ER nurse. They always worked late.

Kayla went to her room with Bon Ami on her heels. She sighed as she entered, seeing that the mess had not cleaned itself up.

"Well, I might as well clean this up since I don't have homework tonight," Kayla said. She turned to Bon Ami. "What do you think? Do you want to help?"

The medium sized dog sniffed and jumped up on Kayla's bed. He curled up to look like a gold throw pillow.

"Yeah, I thought so," Kayla said.

Kayla decided to start with cleaning out her closet so she could make room for her things. She reached up to the top shelf to pull down a box and everything came tumbling down on her. Kayla screamed and ducked. When the avalanche of clothing and knickknacks ceased, Kayla looked at the mess.

"Great," she groaned.

Kayla began shuffling through the mess and found a small book with pink flowers. It was her old diary from two years ago. She picked it up and sat on the bed next to Bon Ami. Kayla flipped the diary open.

_Today was one of the worst in my life. If it was bad for me, it must be absolutely terrible for my new friend. I use the term loosely since we only met today. Her name is Eva Maverick._

* * *

><p>Kayla was coming back from the cafeteria with a glass full of milk for one of the kids she was looking after in the children's ward's playroom. For children who had it rough over the past days or weeks, they were happy to have someone around to play with. Since Kayla's father was a doctor there, she was allowed to go with him to work as long as she stayed out of the way. And the best way of doing that was keeping herself entertained by keeping the other children entertained.<p>

She never saw a girl her age bolt from a room and tear down the hallway. She collided with Kayla. The glass of milk fell and made a mess all over the floor.

"Hey!" Kayla cried out as the girl continued running down the hallway. "Geez! It wouldn't hurt to say 'excuse me.'"Kayla got a mop and cleaned up the milk. She went to the cafeteria and got another glass for the child who asked for it. Kayla went back to the children's ward and gave the milk to the child.

From the playroom, Kayla and the other children could hear two people fighting, a man and a woman. Several nurses and a doctor were trying to calm them down, but they were inconsolable. A nurse wheeled a gurney out with a sheet thrown over the body of a child. Kayla sighed and said a quick prayer for the child's soul.

Thinking about the girl she ran into in the hallway, Kayla wondered if the girl was the child's sister. Where had she gone? She had run in the direction of the emergency stairwell. Making sure the children in the playroom were too occupied to notice she was gone, Kayla slipped away to the emergency stairs.

The girl was sitting on the stairs, her knees pulled to her chest, her face buried in her hands. She was wearing a blue sweater over the hospital gown she was wearing and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Hey," Kayla said.

The girl put her head up. She was crying. She quickly dashed a hand across her eyes, wiping her tears away with the cuff of her sweater.

"Are you okay?" Kayla asked, entering the stairwell and closing the door.

The girl shook her head. "No," she whispered. Her voice was raspy, probably from crying so much.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Kayla. "I hear talking helps."

The girl stared at Kayla. "Okay," she said, moving over so Kayla could share the step with her.

"I'm Kayla." She held out her hand for the girl to shake.

"Eva." She shook Kayla's hand. Kayla noticed her knuckles were bruised and her hands were calloused. "Sorry. My hands are rough."

"It's fine," said Kayla. "So why are you sitting out here?"

Eva licked her lips. "It's my sister. She has leukemia." She shook her head. "Had leukemia."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Kayla.

Eva shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You couldn't do anything."

"When did she . . . ?" Kayla began, not wanting to finish her sentence. These wounds were still a bit too raw.

"About an hour ago," Eva answered. She punched the wall, causing Kayla to jump. "She's dead because of me! I'm her older sister. I'm supposed to protect her. I'm supposed to be the one who goes first. Instead I go and let her die!"

Eva buried her face in her hands and began to cry again. Kayla put her arm around Eva's shoulders. She hissed in pain, but she didn't pull away.

"It's not your fault," Kayla said softly.

Eva looked up at her and glared. "You have no idea. You have no idea what I've been through in the past five months. Just when I thought everything would be all right, I got sick. Nothing major, but she couldn't take my bone marrow. I thought I was helping, but instead I killed her. I killed my own sister."

Kayla watched Eva as she beat herself up over her sister's death.

"What was her name?" Kayla asked.

"Mackenzie," answered Eva. "Mackenzie Maverick."

"Do you think she would want you to blame yourself?" Kayla asked. Kayla watched Eva think for a long moment. Eva shook her head. "Then why are you blaming yourself? She's in heaven now."

"That's true," Eva said.

Kayla stood up. "I need to get back to the playroom before they notice I'm gone." She opened the door to let herself back into the children's ward.

"Hey, Kayla," Eva called.

Kayla turned around. "Yes?"

"Thanks for actually giving a damn about me," Eva said.

* * *

><p><em>I told her she was welcome. Her coarse language bothered me a bit, but given the fact that she was grieving the loss of someone close to her, I let it slide. I think she saw that it bothered me.<em>

Kayla smiled. Eva had given up her coarse language about a year ago when she found it more effective to glare at someone. She was still as blunt as ever, but Kayla had to admit that Eva's glares struck fear into everyone around her, even Kayla herself.

"At least she gave up one bad habit," Kayla said to Bon Ami.

Bon Ami sniffed the page and put his head down.

Kayla turned the page. This entry was a few days after she met Eva.

_I saw Eva again today. I was surprised to find her on my doorstep after I came home from school. She was just sitting there with a bag of potato chips and two sodas._

* * *

><p>Kayla stood in front of Eva.<p>

"Hey," Eva said.

"Um, hi," Kayla said, not knowing what else to say. What was she doing here? Didn't she have school? "How did you know where I lived?"

"I followed you home from school the other day," Eva answered coolly.

"How did you know where I went to school?" asked Kayla.

"There's only a handful of schools in walking distance," Eva said. "And since you're a doctor's kid, I figured it would be the best school in the area. East St. Yves de Villefort is the only one around that teaches kids with prominent parents. I waited for you to get out of school and I followed you home."

"What about your school?" asked Kayla. "Where do you go to school?"

"I did go to South Remington," Eva answered. "I got pulled out when Mackenzie got sick."

"So you're in seventh grade?" asked Kayla.

"Yeah," replied Eva. "I could have jumped a grade, I know that. I just never put the effort in." Eva stared at the surprised look on Kayla's face. "What? Did you think that I wasn't a good student?"

Kayla shook her head. "No," she said. Eva stared at her for a moment. Kayla sighed. "Yeah, I kinda did. I mean, you dress like a hoodlum."

Eva looked down at herself and smirked. Baggy pants and sweatshirts that were worn tended to give the impression of being poor and unintelligent. And Eva's hair looked like a bad salon visit. It was choppy, varying in length from her jaw line to her shoulders.

"Sorry," said Kayla. "I didn't mean to insult you."

Eva shook her head. "It's okay. I get that a lot. There have been worse things I've been called. A good girl like you would have to put in a lot of effort to insult me."

Kayla pulled out her keys to the house. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Are your parents going to be okay with that?" Eva asked.

Kayla gave a devilish smirk. "They won't know."

Eva chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Kayla.

"I find it amusing that you think you are being a bad girl," Eva said.

"What? This isn't bad girl enough for you?"

Eva patted Kayla on the shoulder. "If only you knew."

Kayla now had a bad feeling about letting Eva into her house. It was too late not to let her in. She already offered.

The two of them went to the kitchen. Eva put the two sodas and the bag of chips on the table.

"I wanted to bring something along," Eva said. "I didn't know what you liked. Potato chips and soda okay?"

Kayla smiled warmly. "That's fine."

It was very warm in the house, but Eva made no move to take her sweatshirt off. She just sat at the kitchen table, a soda in her hand, staring out the window.

"Are you cold?" Kayla asked.

Eva turned. "What? Oh, no. I'm fine."

"You sure? I can turn the heat up if you like."

Eva shook her head. "It's warm enough in here."

"Then why don't you take your sweatshirt off?"

Eva winced. "I rather not."

"Oh, come on. There's no point in sweating if you can just take your sweatshirt off. You are wearing something else under it, aren't you?" Kayla was beginning to wonder what was going on with this girl. There was something off about her, that was easy to see, but what?

Eva looked at Kayla straight in the eye. "You must swear that you will never tell anyone what you are about to see."

Kayla lifted her right hand. "I promise," she said.

Eva nodded. She took her sweatshirt off. Kayla gasped. Eva's arms were covered in bruises and cuts. Kayla had seen this before in the ER. These injuries were from abuse and by the looks of things, it happened over a long period of time.

Kayla opened her mouth to say something, but Eva stopped her. "Never a word to anyone about this. You promised, remember?"

Kayla nodded and turned back to the injuries. She shook her head and ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit from the linen closet. She returned and began dressing Eva's injuries.

"You never said I couldn't help you," Kayla told her. "I have enough knowledge to do the minor things."

Eva held still as Kayla bandaged an oozing cut. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Kayla said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what I got myself into with Eva, but I'm glad that I found her, or she found me, however you want to look at it. Maybe it was the wrong thing to do, but I can't just leave someone out in the cold with injuries. That goes against everything my parents taught me.<em>

Kayla remembered that day and the days that followed. Eva would come by with new injuries, mostly bruises. One day she came to her with a dislocated shoulder. That was really bad. It was also the day Kayla learned something about Eva that made her worry.

_Eva was here again, just like every other day. It just keeps getting worse. I can tell that Eva's used to taking a beating, but this seems to be more than she can handle. Mackenzie's death put some serious strain on her parents and they're taking it out on her. I wish she would tell someone who could help her. I'm afraid to tell anyone. The way Eva looks at me, it scares me. Something tells me in addition to taking pain, she can dish it out herself. And that's not the only thing._

* * *

><p>Eva let out a yelp as Kayla relocated her shoulder. She sat down on the bed, panting, sweat dripping onto the purple rug in Kayla's bedroom.<p>

"Thanks," she said.

"I really don't want to do that again," said Kayla, in her own pain from hearing Eva cry out like that. She couldn't imagine the pain she felt at the moment.

"Me neither," concurred Eva. She stared at Kayla for a moment. "What's bugging you?" Kayla turned to Eva with a questioning look. "Don't play dumb. I can tell when something's up. In a situation like mine, you learn to read faces real quick."

"So you know when you're about to be hit," said Kayla.

"Exactly. Now, what is it?"

Kayla sighed. "This is going to sound stupid," she said. "I want to be able to see this movie they are showing in my one class, but they need a signed consent form. I'm not sure my parents will want me to see it, but I'm interested."

Kayla wasn't sure if she should tell Eva the movie was about an abused boy trying to protect his younger siblings. The similar thing had happened to Eva, only with a tragic outcome and she was still living it.

"What's it rated?" asked Eva.

"It's not a restricted movie," said Kayla.

"Where's your dad keep his work papers?" asked Eva.

"Why do you need to see them?" asked Kayla.

"I need to see something with his signature," Eva answered. "You'll see."

Kayla went to her father's office and found a form with his signature on it. She brought it to her room and found Eva had a sheet of notebook paper and the movie consent form.

"Here." Kayla handed the form to Eva.

Eva looked at it for a few seconds before handing it back to Kayla. She picked up a pen and began writing on the notebook paper. Kayla watched as Eva expertly reproduced her father's signature.

"What do you think?" Eva held up the notebook paper.

Kayla stared, her jaw slacked. "How did you do that?"

"Practice," answered Eva. "I've always been able to do something like this. With a little practice, I can copy anything. I have a photographic memory. Now, do you want to see that movie?"

Kayla nodded.

Eva signed the consent form with Kayla's father's signature and handed it to her. "There you go. Just don't let your parents find out that you saw the movie."

* * *

><p><em>I worry about Eva. She could get into serious trouble for doing something like that. I don't want to visit her in jail in the next ten years. I have to do something.<em>

Kayla smiled sadly. It did scare her at the time that Eva was able to forge signatures. Later she was grateful for it. It probably saved her life in the long run. Who knew what would have happened if she stayed with her parents.

There was a drawback to having her friends know about Eva's talent. Odd would not stop asking Eva to do his homework for him. Kayla seriously doubted that Eva could forge his handwriting since it was so terrible. Then again, she had been able to forge a doctor's signature. Maybe it was just as easy as she made it look.

Kayla flipped a few pages and found a folded sheet of paper between two pages. It was a very disturbing short story Eva wrote about a girl who killed herself. Kayla wasn't sure why she kept it. Maybe because she thought Eva would try to commit suicide at some point. She had to admit it was poetic. Eva always had a way with words. The girl could write when she had something on her mind, though her speech patterns didn't always reflect it. Eva always had been one for the classics. When she found out Kadic had done a variation of _Romeo and Juliet_, Eva asked for a copy of the student script so she could read it.

_I must say that today was something different. I never expected Eva would like dance. I've been a ballerina for a long time and I have shifted my focus to ballroom in the past weeks. Eva found a pair of my ballet slippers. She asked about me being a dancer. I couldn't help but show off just a little. We went downstairs where I would practice in my free time and showed her._

* * *

><p>Kayla did a little bow.<p>

Eva applauded. "Impressive," she commented.

"I'm glad you liked it," Kayla said. "I didn't think you would be one for dance."

Eva smirked. "Not that kind."

Kayla watched Eva take the floor, adjusting her clothes slightly. Eva popped her chest out and swung her arms in wide arches before executing a back flip. Kayla could only stare.

"That was . . . different," Kayla said.

"It's a lot more impressive with music," said Eva.

"I'm sure it is," said Kayla.

Eva looked over Kayla's shoulder. "What's under there?"

Kayla turned to where Eva was looking. There was something under a sheet. "Oh, these?" Kayla removed the sheet to reveal several bongo drums. "These have been down here for a while. My mom and dad used to play instruments, but now they don't have the time."

Eva walked over and removed another sheet. There was a bass guitar under that one. She picked it up and strummed the strings. It made a horrible noise. Eva tuned it and began to play "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star."

"I didn't know you played," said Kayla.

"Only a little," said Eva.

Kayla began searching the basement. "I know there's a drum set here somewhere. Maybe we can put a band together."

Eva smirked. "I'm not that good."

Kayla laughed. "Neither am I. With a little practice, you can be good at anything. Oh, here it is." Kayla pulled a sheet of a drum set. "It looks like it's playable."

Eva looked at the drum set. "Doesn't seem like there's anything wrong with it."

Kayla picked up the drumsticks and began tapping out a simple beat.

"Oh, keep going with that," said Eva, bobbing her head slightly.

Kayla continued with the same beat and watched Eva begin to rock back and forth. Eva began to dance again, popping out her chest and swinging her arms before standing on her hands. She put her weight on one arm and made a full rotation before getting back on her feet.

"Whoa," said Kayla. "Where did you learn that?"

"Where else? The streets," answered Eva.

"The streets?" repeated Kayla. "You mean you go out there and watch what people do?"

"There are a lot of people who like this sort of thing," said Eva. "You just need to know where to look. I can take you if you like."

* * *

><p><em>I didn't want to tell Eva that I was scared of going out there. She would probably think it was uncool. So what did I say? I said yes. I was sure I could find some pepper spray or make some. I'm good at making things. Eva said that she knew of a place where they held these competitions every night. She would come by tomorrow night and we would sneak out.<em>

Kayla remembered her first night out. She never wrote it down in her diary, at least, not the whole experience in case her parents ever saw it. She remembered it was a Friday night and that it started to rain before Eva came to get her.

_What a night! I thought I was going to get in a whole lot of trouble, but it turned out that everything was okay._

* * *

><p>Kayla dressed in a black sweat suit and waited for Eva to come. It was drizzling outside and she hoped that it wouldn't start to pour.<p>

There was a tap on her window. Kayla looked outside to see Eva sitting on the roof. She opened the window.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Kayla.

Eva shrugged. "How else did you think I was going to get you out of the house? The backdoor? Your parents would hear. They're not going to check on you in the middle of the night, are they?"

"No," replied Kayla.

"Okay, let's go," said Eva. "We're going to be late."

"Uh, how?" asked Kayla.

"The same way I got up," Eva simply replied. "It's easy."

Kayla took a deep breath and climbed out the window, closing it in case it started to rain harder. She did not want to get the carpet wet. Kayla watched as Eva easily went to the edge of the roof and jumped, grabbing a tree branch to slow her descent.

"Come on," said Eva.

Kayla followed Eva. She carefully judged the distance and jumped. Kayla tried to hold onto the tree branch, but slipped and fell to the ground, landing on her back.

"You okay?" asked Eva.

"Yeah," replied Kayla, accepting the helping hand that Eva held out.

"You weren't supposed to hold on," said Eva, pulling Kayla to her feet. "The branch was simply a guide."

Kayla looked up at the roof. "How am I supposed to get back in?"

"Climb," answered Eva. "Let's go. We'll worry about that later."

The two of them ran down the back streets and alleys of the town. Kayla hoped no one would see them. Two twelve year olds running around the town in the middle of the night was grounds for calling the police.

"Here," said Eva, pointing to a warehouse.

"Here?" asked Kayla. "What's here?"

Eva led Kayla inside. It was full of people, all older than they were and mostly young men. Kayla grasped Eva's hand tightly.

"Just keep your hood up and a hold of my hand and you'll be fine," said Eva. She reached under her sweatshirt and pulled out a skull mask and put it on.

"What's that for?" asked Kayla.

"They don't know I'm a girl," said Eva. "Down here, I'm called Phantom."

Eva guided Kayla over to what looked like a boxing ring, only instead of fighters, there were dancers. They all danced like Eva did. It looked crude and boorish, but there was a flow to it that interested Kayla. The dancers began performing acrobatics, leaping over each other and flipping around like it was nothing.

"Wow," said Kayla. "That's amazing."

"Yeah," said Eva. She looked at her watch. "We better get you home. It'll take us a half hour to get you on the roof."

"You know, that wasn't so bad," Kayla said.

They left, but were stopped just outside the warehouse by a young man with an attitude and had it in for Eva.

"Phantom!" he shouted, storming up to them. "Started bringing your girlfriend here, did ya? Great. Now I can kick your ass in front of her and have you humiliated."

"Pissed because I beat you? Poor sportsmanship if you ask me," Eva said easily.

"Little bastard!"

The young man took a swing at Eva, but she ducked and tripped him up. He fell onto his back.

"Back off," said Eva. "Come on, baby."

Eva and Kayla began to walk away, but the young man had other plans. He got up and grabbed Kayla by the shoulder. Kayla screamed and Eva whirled around, dropping to the ground and bringing both feet up to kick him in the stomach. She cartwheeled back, pushing Kayla away from them. Eva brought her knee up and caught the young man in the jaw.

Kayla could only stare as the young man fell down and did not get up. Eva walked over to her and took her hand.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Kayla.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," said Eva. "I only hit him hard enough to knock him senseless for a few minutes. Let's go before he wakes up."

They went back to Kayla's house. Kayla had a difficult time getting back in her room. Eva was lighter on her feet and easily pulled herself up the tree and onto the roof.

"Thank you for taking me with you," said Kayla. "But I rather not go again."

"I understand," said Eva.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Kayla. "I've seen karate before, but nothing like that."

"It's capoeira," answered Eva. "A South American martial art. It was outlawed, but practiced in secret. They added percussions to their practice sessions to make it appear to be some sort of dance."

Kayla and Eva stayed quiet for a long moment.

"Would you like to come inside?" asked Kayla. "It's late. You can sleep here if you like."

Eva looked relieved. "Thanks," she said and climbed inside.

* * *

><p><em>I could tell that Eva wanted to stay at my house, so I let her. As long as she was out of sight when my parents came into my room, I didn't mind. She slept at the foot of my bed where there is a gap between the bed and the bookcase. The space is only big enough to sit a chair, but somehow Eva managed to curl up in such a way that no one could see her.<em>

Kayla giggled. That was also where their 'Don't jinx it' line originated from. As soon as one of them said something wasn't going to be so bad or it was easy, the other would tell her not to jinx it.

Eva's athleticism made most of the ninth grade jealous. She could run like the wind and never grow tired. Kayla saw Ulrich's face one day when Eva blew by him in gym class. Kayla could have sworn it turned a queer shade of sour apple green.

Kayla flipped to the end of her diary and found the entry that changed everything for the better.

_I can't stand to see her in pain like this anymore. Things just keep getting worse and worse at home. And to top that off, she may have to go back to that without me._

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Kayla asked, exchanging the bloody rag that Eva had pressed against her left shoulder for some fresh gauze.<p>

"I didn't want your parents to see," hissed Eva.

"You could have at least called me."

Kayla carefully examined the wound on Eva's shoulder and shook her head. It looked deep and it would need stitches. Most of the bleeding had slowed and there was a lot of caked blood around the wound and on the rag. It must have been bleeding for hours. Eva did look paler than usual.

"You need to go to a hospital," said Kayla.

"No, I don't," Eva said. "You've fixed me up before. You can fix this."

"Eva, you need stitches," Kayla explained.

"Then give me stitches," Eva told her. "Find some silk thread and a needle and stitch it together."

Kayla stared at Eva like she was insane. "Okay," Kayla gave in. "But you're not going to like it."

Kayla got some rubbing alcohol and her mother's sewing kit. But what to do about the pain?

"Can you get downstairs to the basement?"

Eva nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "I made it from my house to yours. I can make another flight of stairs."

The two girls went to the basement. Kayla got a towel for Eva to put in her mouth. This was going to hurt.

"I need you to stay as still as possible," said Kayla once Eva sat down in a chair, straddling the back of it.

Eva put the towel in her mouth and Kayla began cleaning the wound. She threaded the needle with some silk thread and began to stitch the wound shut. Eva whimpered and hissed in pain and Kayla was certain there were a few unidentifiable cuss words thrown in.

"I need to stop," said Kayla after three stitches.

Eva took the towel from her mouth. "Talk to me," she said. "It'll make things easier on the both of us."

"Okay," said Kayla.

Eva replaced the towel. Kayla began to stitch again.

"My parents tell me they're planning on moving," said Kayla. "They want me to go to a better school. My math and my science scores exceed the ninth grade, but the teachers won't bump me up to tenth grade because of my language arts and history scores. There is a school who will put me in with the tenth graders for math and science, but it's too far away for me to walk. So we're moving closer to the school."

Eva took the towel from her mouth. "How far away?"

"Too far for you to walk," said Kayla. "It's in the next town. Have you heard of Kadic Academy?"

"A boarding school, right?" asked Eva, grimacing as Kayla put another stitch in. "Great school. I wish I could go with you."

An idea occurred to Kayla. "Maybe you can," she said. "I know I don't like how you break the law to get what you want, but I think I know a way to get in on a scholarship."

"I'm listening," said Eva.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I even thought of such a thing. Eva is going to forge a bunch of signatures to get her in. She has money from what I heard, quite a bit, but she still needs a scholarship. I'm going to get her the papers so she can apply. I can't believe I'm going to do this. I can get into so much trouble. Eva says I won't, but how can she make it so that I don't get into any trouble? And how does she plan to get away from her parents?<em>

Kayla's mobile began to ring, startling both her and Bon Ami.

"Yes, Jeremy?" she answered.

"XANA's activated a tower," Jeremy said. "Get to the factory as fast as you can."

"I'm on my way," said Kayla. She grabbed a jacket from her closet. "Be good, Bon Ami."

At the factory, Jeremy divided them into teams.

"XANA's sent William and some monsters to the core of LYOKO," he said. "Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich will go to Sector Five to stop them. Eva, Kayla, you go with Aelita to the ice sector to deactivate the tower."

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were transported first. While the girls waited, Kayla looked at Eva.

"What?" asked Eva.

Kayla shook her head. "It's nothing," she answered. "I'm just remembering."

"Remembering what?" asked Aelita.

Kayla didn't get a chance to answer because they heard Jeremy say, "Okay, you three. You're off to the ice sector. XANA's already has a welcoming committee for you. How much to you like crabs?"

"XANA never makes it easy," said Kayla.

"It could be worse," said Aelita.

"Don't jinx it," said Eva, stepping into one of the scanners.

Kayla laughed like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

Eva and Aelita looked at each other.

"Are you okay, Kayla?" asked Aelita.

"I'm fine," answered Kayla, getting into the scanner.

Kayla looked at Eva with a smile. Eva stared back blankly, but when the scanners began to close, she understood.

"We'll have to tell them once we deactivate the tower," Eva said though no one could hear her.

The three of them landed in the ice sector with the crabs not far from them. Just another day, another XANA attack, another tower deactivated.

* * *

><p><strong>This fan fiction was mostly about Eva and Kayla's friendship in the early stages. It may be lame, and I apologize for that, but I thought it would be a good idea to add some insight to their past. There will be more fan fictions with Eva and Kayla.<strong>


End file.
